


Вместе

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Вуди не может думать ни о чём, кроме Энди. Единственный вопрос, волнующий Джесси: будут ли с ними снова играть? Всё, чего хочет Базз — чтобы они все остались вместе.





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик представляет собой пересказ третьего мультфильма, пропущенный через призму восприятия Базза Лайтера. Имеется небольшое (почти незаметное) нарушение последовательности событий канона. Немножко ООС.

— Нам надо держаться вместе.

— Что бы ни случилось, все вместе мы справимся.

— Главное, что мы будем вместе. 

Вместе. Вместе. Вместе…

Базз повторял это при каждом удобном случае, рассчитывая, что две игрушки, с которыми ему больше всего не хотелось расставаться, наконец его услышат. 

Однако Вуди и Джесси были слишком озабочены собственными переживаниями, чтобы обращать внимание на его слова. Базз старался по мере сил утешать и поддерживать обоих, но в душе надеялся, что кто-нибудь уже додумается успокоить его самого.

«Конечно, Базз, отъезд Энди в колледж нас не разлучит». 

Неужели никто не мог этого сказать? Пусть с наигранной уверенностью или фальшивой улыбкой. 

Понятно, что всё зависело лишь от решения повзрослевшего владельца, но услышать, что друзья тоже предпочли бы остаться рядом, всё равно хотелось. Да и если на то пошло, чем плох вариант попасть на чердак полным составом? Базз искренне полагал, что быть распределёнными по разным хозяевам куда страшнее. Попасть к новому ребёнку, пусть и хорошему, но никогда больше не увидеть друзей…

После стольких лет, проведённых бок о бок, Базз уже не представлял свою жизнь без прочих обитателей комнаты Энди. Без язвительных комментариев Картофельной Головы, забавно-наивных высказываний Рекса. Без возможности украдкой кинуть восхищенно-смущённый взгляд на Джесси или почувствовать руку Вуди на своём плече… Для него всё это было важнее игр с любым, даже самым лучшим ребёнком. 

И поэтому Базз продолжал гнуть свою линию. 

— Что бы ни случилось, мы будем вместе.

— Всегда и до бесконечности, — отрешенно подтверждает Вуди, с тоской вглядываясь в детскую фотографию Энди. 

Он наконец произнёс то, что Баззу так отчаянно хотелось услышать, но, к несчастью, в следующее же мгновение всё с треском покатилось под откос.

Решение принято. Хозяин заберёт ковбоя с собой. Удел всех остальных — мусорный мешок. 

Избежать попадания на свалку им тогда удалось лишь чудом. 

После такого поворота событий идея Джесси отправиться в детский сад казалась более чем разумной. И всё же спросить про Вуди Баззу было необходимо. 

— Да у него всё в порядке. Энди берёт его в колледж.

В голосе Джесси отчетливо слышались досада и зависть, но Базз был далёк от подобных чувств. Куда больше его волновало отсутствие полноценного прощания с самым близким другом.

Правда, в конечном итоге Вуди всё-таки объявился и даже невольно составил им компанию при визите в «Солнышко», но расстаться с ним по-хорошему это не помогло.

— Здесь с нами будут играть! — радостно визжал Рекс.

— Мы сможем снова радовать детей! — глаза у Джесси буквально искрились. 

— Может, останешься, Вуди? — попросил Слинки. 

Базз бы и сам это предложил, если бы верил, что имеется хоть малейший шанс на то, что ковбой согласится. 

— Нет. Ребята, это недоразумение. Энди нёс вас на чердак, я видел. Мы игрушки Энди и должны быть там, где он хочет. Посмотрите на свои подошвы, чьё имя там написано?

Энди. Энди. Энди. 

Преданность Вуди поистине не знала границ.

— Не думал, что вы такие эгоисты, — произнёс он, понимая, что домой с ним никто возвращаться не собирается. 

Слышать подобное было больно. Ещё больнее было осознавать, что этот упрёк теперь станет частью их прощания. И, самое обидное, Баззу даже нечего было сказать в своё оправдание. Он верил, что Вуди говорил правду о намерении Энди отнести их на чердак. Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что Джесси и остальные слишком сильно хотели, чтобы с ними снова играли, а возможно такое было лишь здесь — в детском садике.

При всей привязанности к владельцу забота о нуждах большинства была для Базза важнее. Жаль лишь, что Вуди никак не мог этого понять. Он даже демонстративно проигнорировал с надеждой протянутую для финального рукопожатия руку. Слишком упрямый, слишком гордый, чтобы осознать, как важно не омрачать и без того тяжелое расставание претензиями и обидами.

А затем он просто ушёл…

Баззу оставалось лишь утешать себя мыслью, что мечта Вуди сбудется. Он отправится в колледж. Сможет приглядывать за Энди. Увидит, как нынешний подросток превратится в самостоятельного юношу. И всё это сидя где-нибудь на полке в полном одиночестве…

Впрочем, тосковать по другу и размышлять о его судьбе Баззу долго не пришлось. Пусть на первый взгляд «Солнышко» казалось райским местом, его пороки всплыли наружу в первый же день. Попытки разобраться со здешними диктаторскими порядками, установленными медведем по имени Лотсо, привели к спору, вступать в который, очевидно, не следовало…

Дальнейшие события в воспоминаниях Базза были окутаны густым туманом. А ведь он даже не подозревал, что его можно так легко вывести из строя. Щелчок — переключение в демо-режим — и до свидания, адекватность.

— Трепещите, приспешники Зурга! 

— Hasta el infinito... ¡y más allá!*

…Когда сознание наконец-то прояснилось, Базз обнаружил себя на каком-то конвейере. Джесси ликовала так, будто он восстал из мёртвых, а беглая проверка подтвердила, что все остальные тоже были рядом. Даже Вуди! 

Неужели он действительно вернулся? Простил их? Решил остаться?

Радость от воссоединения была краткой и сильно подпортилась тем фактом, что все они находились на свалке, где каждый миг грозил страшной гибелью. К тому же Лотсо тоже был тут, и его очередная подлость лишила их последнего шанса на спасение. 

Мусоросжигатель. Место, откуда нет выхода. 

— Базз, что нам делать?! — за рёвом пламени перепуганный голос Джесси едва слышался. 

Её хотелось как-то успокоить, обнадёжить, но врать на пороге гибели казалось неправильным решением. Единственная стоящая мысль, что пришла Баззу в голову, — это взяться за руки и встретить судьбу с достоинством. 

Остальные игрушки приняли его инициативу без слов. Лишь Вуди некоторое время продолжал копошиться, сопротивляясь неизбежному. Однако когда Базз протянул ему руку, ковбой в этот раз её не проигнорировал. 

Что ж, Вуди справа, Джесси слева. Все прочие тоже рядом. Теперь можно было спокойно уйти. 

Уйти всем вместе… 

Горько, что желание не расставаться с друзьями сбывалось самым трагичным образом. 

Температура зашкаливала. Ещё чуть-чуть, и пластик начал бы плавиться, но в последний момент чудо таки случилось. 

— Клешня-я-я! 

Тройняшки-инопланетяне (и как Базз про них забыл!) дорвались до управления объектом преклонения и буквально вынули из пекла приготовившуюся к смерти компанию.

Опасаться чего-либо после таких испытаний просто глупо. 

Джесси всё ещё сжимала его ладонь, и Базз чувствовал себя готовым к любому повороту событий. Чердак Энди — ладно! Отъезд Вуди в колледж…Что ж, если он действительно того хочет…

Для последнего рукопожатия ковбой подал руку сам. 

— Я не прощаюсь. 

Интересно, сам он хоть верил, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах у них был шанс снова увидеться? Базз на подобное надеяться не смел, но грядущие события преподнесли ещё один финальный сюрприз. 

— Обещай, что будешь хорошо о них заботиться. Они мне очень дороги. 

Вот так просто. Теперь они принадлежат маленькой милой девочке по имени Бонни. Лучшего исхода Базз и представить себе не мог. Им не придётся расставаться, с ними будут играть, а Энди… 

Для него они уже сделали всё, что могли. Настала пора отпустить его во взрослую жизнь. 

Однако для Вуди переход к новому владельцу всё равно стал тяжелым испытанием, а беспокойство за друга не позволяло Баззу ощутить себя полностью счастливым. Было даже как-то стыдно радоваться, понимая, что Вуди упустил возможность остаться рядом с обожаемым хозяином. 

Но разве ему не лучше быть здесь, с ними? Разве он не понял, что любовь ребёнка не единственная значимая вещь в жизни игрушки? Разве преданной дружбы, что всегда готов предоставить ему Базз, недостаточно? 

Долго мучиться подобными вопросами не пришлось. Уже через пару дней, после очередного сеанса игр с Бонни, всё стало на свои места. 

Вуди засмеялся — искренне, без признаков хандры. Его рука опустилась Баззу на плечо, и в этот момент с души астрорейнджера будто свалился неподъемный груз. Казалось, что приблизительно как-то так космическая невесомость и должна ощущаться. 

— А знаешь, Базз,— беззаботно вздохнул ковбой. — Я действительно рад, что в итоге мы оказались тут все вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> *- Бесконечность не предел! (по-испански)


End file.
